favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
GPPC30
To the Future! The Crystal of Power, Princess Palace! (未来へ！チカラの結晶、プリンセスパレス！ Mirai e! Chikara no Kesshō, Purinsesu Paresu!?) is thirteenth episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:August 30,2015 *Next:Episode 31 *Previous:Episode 29 *Opening:Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Ending:Dreams are the Path to the Future Major Events *Haruka, Minami, and Kirara retrieve their Dress Up Keys. *The Cures obtain the Music Princess Palace and perform Éclat Espoir for the first time. *The Cures gain their Premium Mode Elegant. *Lock is defeated, but it was revealed that he survived the attack. *The crow at the end of the previous episode is revealed to be Close. *It is revealed that Lock wants to overthrow Dyspear and become the king of despair. Synopsis The scene continue as the Cures were shocked that the Hope Kingdom's palace teleport to the Earth. Puff and Aroma senses that the keys are inside the palace but the green Lock appear before them and attack them but Towa quickly transform and protect the academy. The Premium Dress Up Keys are glowing and they venture into the castle while Scarlet hold green Lock off. Inside the palace, they were confronted by Knight Zetsuborg and blue Lock and they escape but Aroma attack the Zetsuborg but accidentally throw at blue Lock and tell them to go on without him. Arriving in the throne chamber, they were confronted by the actual Lock, who tell them that with Dyspear going to the forest for recovery, he will become its ruler. The trio were unable to get close to the cage but they use Premium Dress Up Keys to charge through but Puff try to get Cherry Blossom Key to the cage but she was injured by Lock but Haruka manage to take it and unlock the cage and retreive their keys and the Zetsuborg is weaken and Scarlet use Phoenix Blaze on green Lock but he evade the attack. The trio transform and Lock laugh and his clones appear and he use all the despair to transform into a toad monster to battle the Cures, the trio use Trinity Explosion to defeat him but it won't work and Scarlet arrive to use Scarlet Illusion to block his attack. The Cures remember how they got through in their past and the palace disappear and creates a Music Princess Palace and they use it to perform a new attack:Eclat Espoir, to defeat Lock. Lock is seen fell to the forest and become weaken and his energy were taken by a crow before taking gauges. The Cures celebrate their victory as they hold the Princess Palace. Characters *Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora *Minami Kaido/Cure Mermaid *Kirara Amanogawa/Cure Twinkle *Towa Akagi/Cure Scarlet *Puff *Aroma *Close (As crow) *Lock *Zetsuborg *Dyspear (Flashback) *Yui Nanase *Past Princess Pretty Cure (Flashback) *Prince Kanata (Flashback) *Shirogane (Flashback) *Yume Mochizuki (Flashback) Trivia *The Past Princess Pretty Cure are seen performing Trinity Explosion in a flashback. *Dyspear's final form can also be seen when the Past Princess Pretty Cures are fighting against her. *In this episode, all 16 Dress Up Keys are used except for the Rose Dress Up Key. *Lock's actions of wanting to overthrow Dyspear and become the number 1 villain are similar to Pell's. *Like Phantom, Lock was defeated but survived after a long hard battle in episode 30. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode